This relates generally to optical coatings, and, more particularly, to antireflection coatings for transparent structures in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, watches, and other devices contain transparent members such as display cover layers and camera windows. Transparent members such as these may be prone to undesired light reflections. Light reflections in display cover layers can obscure images that are being presented on a display. Light reflections in camera windows can create undesired image artifacts.
Light reflections such as these arise because there is an index-of-refraction difference between the material from which a transparent member is formed and surrounding air. To help reduce reflections, transparent members may be provided with antireflection coatings formed from a stack of alternating high-index-of-refraction and low-index-of-refraction dielectric layers. These antireflection coatings may be prone to damage if scratched.